Girlfriend
by lovelee445
Summary: During lunch at school one day, Ryan and Sharpay get into a fight regarding a certain Wildcat and his Decathlete girlfriend. And now they're up against each other. Warning Contains SLASH! Meaning boy on boy goodness! Don't like don't read. VIVA LA SLASH!


_**Girlfriend**_

_**Warning: The following song fic includes coarse language, Gabriella bashing, suggestive themes and slash. Reader Discrettion is advised.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or "Girlfriend"  
**_

It was lunch and Ryan Evans sat in the upper East High Cafeteria. The buzz of the Cafeteria was loud as the students ate.

Sharpay stood at the railing looking down at the students. "Ahh, do you know what would make this day perfect?" Sharpay sighed.

Ryan poked at the school cafeteria food that sat in front of him. "Food that doesn't move?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed again. "No," she said. "Troy Bolton eating with me."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Listen Shar, he just isn't interested in us okay. He's sports, we're drama. Think... Rent and Phantom of the Opera. Both well known, but from two completely different worlds." He told her as he got up and stood beside her. "He's like us, but not... if that makes any sense."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and scoffed as she saw the object of her and her brother's obsessioin walked in holding hands with Gabriella Montez. "What does he see in her?! She's not even that pretty!"

Ryan looked at his sister, "Uh sis..."

Sharpay grunted in frustration. "Well... not as pretty as me."

"I'd say equals really." He said.

Sharpay gasped and put her hands in front of her mouth, giving her brother a look of hurt.

They continued to watch and growled when they saw Gabriella lean in and kiss him.

"I HATE HER!" The two said in unison.

They continued to stare when Troy turned, saw the two, and winked, waving at them.

The two smiled dreamily, and waved back.

When Troy turned back around, Sharpay looked at her brother's face and saw the look he had. "Ry don't get yuour hopes up. He was waving at me." She shot down as sge started heading down to shamlessly flirt.

Ryan grabbed her arm and stopped her, with a smile of disbelief, he retorted, "Uh sis, in your dreams, he was so waving at me."

The two stood and stared each other down, and in perfectr twin timing, both dashed to get to Troy.

Ryan who wasn't in heels, managed to get to the stairs first and began descending.

Sharpay growled when she saw that her brother was ahead of her. She grabbed an empty lunch tray that somebody was holding and flung it right at his feet.

Her aim was perfect as at the last step, the tray went under his foot, causing him to slip up and fall flat on his face on the floor.

Sharpay passed by him, stopping a few feet away, and with a giggle, said, "Opps, my bad." And went onme her merry way.

Ryan got up and looked at his sister. "So that's how it's gonna be huh?" He said to himself as he got up and duested himself off. "Two can play at that game."

Up ahead, Chad had just finished eating, and tossed his food away, not noticing he left a banana peel on the floor.

Ryan saw this and saw thaty Sharpay was closiing in to said fruit peel. "Sharpay!" He called.

The blonde turned around to thge voice calling her name. She suddenlt slipped and fell ungracefully on her back.

Ryan stopped in front of her and leaned down to gloat. "Opps. Sorry sis, I was going to tell you top watch out for that banana peel." He chuckled and continued on.

Sharpay stood up and huffed in anger. her brother was getting closer to him and she couldn't let him get to Troy first. Luckily there was a crowd blocking his way to him. Which she used to her advantage.

Ryan looked behind him as he waited for the crowd to die down. He couldn't see hi sister anywhere, and for a moment, he was naive enough to think that his sister had given up. The crowd died and he passed. he closed in on Troy when all of a sudden an arm shot out and hit him across the chest knocking him to the floor. "Shit, Chriost ouch."

Sharpay had clotheslined him. She looked down at him. "Play with fire Ry and you get burned." She said with a sweet smile. She turned around and strutted her way to Troy as music seemed to start out of nowhere.

Troy saw her and smiled. "Hey Sharpay, what's up?" He asked.

Cheerleader's came up from behind Sharpay and began singin, "_Hey, hey, you, you._"

And then Sharpay began singing. "_I don't like your girlfriend._" She grabbed Gabriella by the arm, hoisted her up and pused her away.

"_No way, no way._"

Sharpay looked right at Troy, "_I think you need a new one._" She sang innocently.

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Sharpay sat in Troy's lap and crossed her legs giving him one of her princess smiles and sang, "_I could be your girlfriend._" She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and was pulled off Troy and onto the flor.

Ryan dusted his hands and looked at Troy.

From behind him, the basketball team started singing. "_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Ryan tilted his head to the side and placed a hand on his chest. "_I know that you like me._"

"_No way, no way._"

Ryan walked up to Troy and placed a hand on the side of the brunette's face. "_You know it's not a secret._" He sang as he straddled the playmaker's lap.

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Ryan leaned in and sang quietly into his ear. "_I want to be your boyfriend._" His head suddenly felt cold, he turned just in time to see Sharpay with his hat, and swung it far away from Troy. Ryan got up and chased after it.

Troy stood up to leave when Sharpay placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back into his seat

"_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious._" She sang as she sat in his lap again. "_I think about you all the time you're so addictive._"

She storked the side of his face with the back of her hand. "_Don't you know what i can do to make you feel alright._" She stood up and walked away from Troy turning her head to look at him, stopping a few feet away.

"_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious._" then turning to the rest of the school. "_And hell yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess._" She said pointing to the back of her pink jean skirt, which read _Princess_ in sparkles.

She turned around and pointed to Troy. "_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right._"

Gabriella got up and looked at Sharpay.

The blond pointed to Gabriella, "_She's like, so whatever,_" then she pointed to herself. "_You can do so much better._"

"_I think we chould get together now._" She looked around at the students who had gathered around to see what was going on, "_And that's what everyone's talkin' about._"

"_Hey, hey, you, you._" The cheerleaders belted out.

Gabriella charged at Sharpay, who simply side stepped and gave a push to her back, causing the Eineteinette to stumble and slide across the floor.

Sharpay looked at Troy and sang, "_I don't like your girlfriend._"

"_No way, no way._"

Sharpay gave the boy a mischievious smile, "_I think you need a new one._"

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Sharpay walked over and leant over at the waist to be face to face with Troy, "_I could be your girlfriend._" She yelped as she was bumped, causing her to stumble, falling to the ground. She paused when she heard a snap. Looking down she saw that the heel of her new Gucci shoes broke.

Ryan smirked as he witnessed her run out of the cafeteria to get her spare pair from her locker. He turned his attention back to Troy.

The basketball team started singing again. "_Hey, hey,. you, you._"

Ryan sang as he walked up to Troy, "_I know that you like me._"

"_No way, no way._"

Troy blushed as Ryuan placed his hands one the basketball player's shoulders, this caused Ryan to chuckle. "_You know it's not a secret._"

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Ryan straddled his lap again, and whispered into Troy's ear. "_I want to be your boyfriend._"

Ryan got off of his lap and walked a few steps back backwards, while singing. "_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._"

Troy, still blushing, looked to the floor.

Ryan walked over, brought Troy's chin up with his finger and sang, " _And even when you look away, I know you think of me._" Ryan looked over at Chad and smiled, looking back ar Troy. "_I know you talk about me all the time again and again._"

Chad whispered to himself and rolled his eyes. "_And again, ands agina, and again._"

Troy looked at Ryan a little worried. "_So?_"

Ryan grabbed Troy's hand, pulled him up and close so they were chest to chest. "_SO come over here, and tell me what i want to hear_."

Gabriella walked up to Troyu and Ryan, yelling.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear._" he said as he placed his hands on Gabriella's face and pushed, causing her to stumble backwards and fall into a garbage can with wheels.

"Ga-" Troy was about to call her name when Ryan covered the Basketball player's mouth with one finger.

"_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again._" Ryan demanded.

Ryan walked a few steps away and pointed to Gabriella as she fought to get out of the trash can. "_Cause she's like, so whatever,_" he said then closed back in on Troy, draping his arms on his shoulders. "_And you can do, so much better._"

Ryan placed a finger on Troy's chest and let it slide down, "_I think we chould get together now._" He pointed to everyone around them. "_And that's what everyone's talklin' about._"

Ryan felt something tug hard on his hair causing him to be pulled away from Troy. He turned to see Sharpay standing there, and she gave Ryan a strong push to the floor.

Sharpay turned to Troy.

The cheerleaders started to sing again. "_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Sharpay gave an evil smile to Gabriella. "_I don't like your girlfriend._"

"_No way, no way._"

"_I think you need a new one._" She said as she walked towards him.

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Sharpay pointed to herself. "_I could be your girlfriend._" And then she was shoulder tackled to the floor, looking up to see Ryan in her place.

The basketball players broke out. "_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Ryan walked to Troy."_I knnow that you like me._"

"_No way, no way._"

The blonde boylooked around. "_You know it's not a secret._"

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

"_I want to be your boyfriend._" He sang and then was shoved harshly from behind. "_UGH!_"

Sharpay stood there, a troupe of Cheerleaders standing behind her. And they began marching to Troy while Charpay sangf. "_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._" She grabbed Troy and placed a kiss on his lips. "_Cause I can, cause I can do it better._"

She looked around and gave him a smug look. "_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in._"

In the distance Gabriella , still in the can, screamed as she toppled and fell over with her in it.

"_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_" She laughed. "_UGH!_" She exclaimedas she was shoved to the side, just as harshly as she had done to Ryan, who now had taken her place.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._" Ryan said as he draped himself around Troy, twirling a piece of the brunette's hair in his finger. He then planted a kiss on Troy's lips. And sang with a smile when they broke the kiss. "_Cause I can, Cause I can do it better._"

Ryan leaned in and whispered into the brunette's ear. "_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in._"

Gabriella got up and had witnessed the kiss. She was steaming mad and charged at Ryan.

The blonde stepped forward into Troy, causing him to take a step back. The ryan stuck his foot out behind him and tripped Gabriella. "_She's so stupid, what thge hell were you thinking?!_"

Sharpay grabbed Ryan and pulled him off of Troy.

The cheerleaders began singing again. "_Hey, hey, you, you_"

"_I don't like your girlfriend._" Sharpay sang.

"_No way, no way._"

Sharpay flipped her hair and with a dazzling smile sang, "_I think you need a new one._"

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Sharpay placed a hand on her chest, "_I could be your girlfriend._" Her view of Troy was blocked by Ryan as he stepped in front od her.

And the basketball team sang, "_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Ryan pointed to Troy, "_I know that you like me._"

"_No way, no way._"

"_You know it's not a secret._" Ryan sang as he checked his nails.

"_Hey, hey, you, you._"

Ryan placed his hand on his own chest. " _I want to be your boyfriend._"

Sharpay tackled her brother to the ground and the two began fighting with each other.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_" someone yelled.

"_I don't like your girlfriend!_" Sharpay managaed to sing while in a headlock from Ryan.

"_NO WAY! NO WAY!_"

Sharpay put Ryan inro a half nelson. "_I think you need a new one!_"

"_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_"

Sharpay's arm was then twisted back by Ryan. "_I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_"

"_HEY HEY YEA YEA!_"

"_I know that you like me!_" Ryan managed to sing while his face was pressed against the floor.

"_NO WAY HEY HEY!_"

Ryan, while having Sharpay in a leg lock, sang, "_You know it's not a secret._"

"_HEY HEY YEA YEA!_"

Ryan found himself in the middle of an arm twist from Sharpay, but managed to sing, "_I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!_"

"_NO WAY! NO WAY! HEY HEY!"_

Everyone turned to the screaming voice. Gabriella stood there dishevelled and looking rather pissed off. She pointed to Troy, "WE"RE THROUGH!" She screamed and ran out of the cafeteria.

Troy was shocked, he ran after her. "No wait Gabriella!" He called after.

The Evans twins looked at each other, then at Troy. "NO! TROY! WAIT!" They called after in unison.

Tripping over each other and fighting they went after Troy.

The End

A/N Hope you enjoyed that, Please R&R.


End file.
